ZO23 Exhibition Match 1
Welcome to the first Exhibition Match by ZombieSlayer23. This is the first match on this wiki, but plenty of them are on the OMF Wiki, which I got permitted to make these matches by the creator, MP999. The rules apply just like his, 2 people comment a character of their choice and I make them fight to the death. I AM THE ONE TO DECIDE WHO WINS! Now, it's time for a battle to the death! '' ''Comment your favorite character in the comments, first 2 people to comment their character will be in the 1st match! '' ''Make sure to pick characters I somewhat know - know a lot about. Now, I'm gonna stop talking. Let's get to the battle! I know this could anger some people, but I am excluding any form of Anime characters. I don't know much on any character from Anime series' and I know lots of people use characters from Anime and I have absolutely no clue what the character's powers and abilities are. Sorry. Nominees * Captain Phasma (SentryNeo) * Aquaman (Finnmcmissilecar) Description Star Wars vs DC! SentryNeo vs Finnmcmissilecar! These 2 may not have great connections, but who cares! It's ZS23's first EX Matches, it doesn't matter about the connection! But it so happens they have a small connection. Who will prevail in a battle of sharp-blade wielding fighters with a rival they just want to get revenge on? Find out, right now! Merry Christmas ya filthy animals! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Phasma is seen on Starkiller Base, gripping Finn by the scruff of his jacket and throwing her nemesis onto the ground. She watched in happiness as Finn, sweating hard, watched as the executioners raised their scythes and smirked down at Finn. As they brought the blade down, an explosion was heard and both fighters were attacked by the same weapon, a trident. The trident burst through the air like a shimmer of gold and eventually reached Phasma, but the trooper quickly ducked under the attack and kicked Aquaman backwards. The sea dweller quickly recovered from the attack and pointed his blade at Phasma. Aquaman: And just why are you attacking an innocent man trying to do the right thing? Phasma managed to escape a small chuckle from her helmet. Phasma: Oh, dear, there are so many reasons why. You have brought yourself here upon fate, prepare for a slow and painful death. Phasma quickly grips her blade by the handle and pulls it out of her pocket, pointing it at Aquaman as he prepared himself into battle stance. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: The Nomad's Crown: 5:36 - 6:03) Phasma and Aquaman instantly charge at each other and clashed blades. As they did so, Phasma managed to find a tight space from the trident to the gut, but Phasma managed to kick Aquaman in the stomach. Aquaman was knocked onto the ground, but the lad quickly got up and lunged at Phasma. This gave Phasma the opportunity to fire a blast from her energy pistol at Aquaman, hitting a blast in Aquaman's shoulder and taking the man into the ground once more. Phasma quickly pulled her gun away and equipped her sword, walking quickly over to Aquaman, ready for the execution she had been waiting for. As Phasma raised her sword and brought it down on Aquaman, the man managed to roll past the attack and punch Phasma in the helmet, taking her helmet off at once. Phasma's new presence revealed a middle aged woman with medium-sized, short, blonde hair with a furious glare. She quickly hurled her sword at Aquaman, but he ducked under the attack and charged at Phasma. Phasma flung her fist at Aquaman, but the sea dweller quickly ducked under the attack like the sword and tackled Phasma. He then started to repeatedly punch her in the face, blood spilling from her nose and mouth. Eventually, a puddle of blood filled the floor next to the 2 fighters. Phasma managed to lift her right leg in a swift motion, hurling Aquaman off the trooper and onto the ground, toppling into a small robot. The small robot grunted to himself, shook his head, and walked away from the scene. Aquaman, his focus on the annoying robot, was unaware of Phasma getting up from the ground and equipping her mini pistol. Aquaman quickly hears a gun being loaded and leaps to his right, barely avoiding an attack from Phasma. As Phasma fired another attack, Aquaman quickly slid under the attack and reached Phasma. He landed a hard punch in Phasma's face, smacking her to the right in a fast motion. Aquaman then impaled his trident into Phasma's gut and slammed her into the ground behind him. (Cue: Final Fantasy XV OST - Invidia: 0:00 - 1:00) Aquaman: Had enough? Phasma quickly got up and gripped her wound tightly, blood rushing to the ground from 3 separate wounds. Aquaman quickly took this as his opportunity to finish off the fight and lunged into the air with his trident extended. Phasma let go of the wound and grabbed her sword. Aquaman brought down his sword upon Phasma's sword, a blow of wind erupting from around the 2 fighters. Phasma quickly pushed Aquaman's trident off her own weapon and socked him in the gut, giving her the opportunity to put her helmet back on. As she rushed at Aquaman once more, Aquaman sent gusts of water and several large balls of the element blasting at Phasma. The soldier quickly dodged the attacks but was struck by a large ball, engulfing her at once with the ball and causing her to be trapped in the ball. Aquaman chuckled as he watched Phasma struggling to breath. Aquaman: I guess it's over for you! Phasma managed to grab her sword and stab the exterior of the water bubble, popping it at once. Shocked, Aquaman forced himself to get his senses back together and hurl his trident at Phasma. Phasma banged her sword against the trident, causing the weapon to be sent in a separate direction from the ongoing battle. Aquaman quickly lunged for his sword but was kicked in the gut, mid-air, and was sent crashing into an ongoing TIE Fighter Model. As he did so, a tank of gasoline busted onto the ground and a fire started to arouse around the base. Aquaman watched as the flames reached the ship, quickly exploding it at once and sending Aquaman flying back at Phasma. The soldier simply extended her arm and waited. Aquaman's head whacked the side of Phasma's arm, sending him straight into the ground and to grasp his head hard in pain. Phasma smiled down at her fallen enemy and chuckled. Phasma: What's the matter? She reached for Aquaman's head to finish off the battle, but Aquaman gripped Phasma's arm and twisted it to the side, shocking Phasma more than it did pain-wise. He then got behind Phasma with her arm still twisted, locking her in her place and for her right arm unable to move. Aquaman slammed his trident down into Phasma's other hand, causing the trooper to shout in alarm. Aquaman: Damn, someone's about to die! Aquaman quickly pulled out his knife and swung it in front of Phasma, taunting the trooper and causing Phasma to try elbowing Aquaman, but the effects didn't do much. Aquaman laughed and raised his knife, but Phasma stomped on Aquaman's foot as hard as she could. Aquaman shouted in alarm and glanced down at his shoe, filthy and crumpled. Aquaman growled and reached for his trident. Unlucky for Aquaman, he experienced a sword to the arm. Aquaman's right arm dropped to the ground from Phasma's attack with her sword and screamed in pain. Phasma, without hesitation, swung her blade in a circle across Aquaman's neck. As Phasma sheathed her sword, Aquaman's head dropped onto the ground and the rest of Aquaman's body slumped down a pipeline leading into space. Phasma grunted and rushed away from the scene, ready to escape the base before it exploded! DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Captain Phasma! Congratulations to SentryNeo for winning this battle! This was actually a close fight, I decided for Phasma to win at the last second. Sorry Finn, it is what it is! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male VS Female Category:Exhibition Matches Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights